


it hurts (so i pretend it doesn’t)

by marshall_line



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: наён не плачет, но болит. цветя. пышно, отчаянно, пряча саму себя.





	it hurts (so i pretend it doesn’t)

**Author's Note:**

> *недо!ханахаки + цветочное!ау

впервые наён заходится в приступе кашля у джихё дома, благо кругом все свои.

сначала она просто смеётся из-за дурацкой шутки, громко, до слёз, с трудом дыша, как бывает, а потом, конечно, смех переходит в кашель — и наён никак не перестанет, и дышать совсем нечем, и душит-то уже не смех. в груди и горле расцветает боль—

яркая; острая.

а когда всё резко прекращается, как будто и не было ничего, наён смотрит на свою ладонь: на ней лепестки — и вся наён теперь тоже в них. сдержать внутри не получилось. наён почти готова рассмеяться опять, но сил на это больше нет. она отрывает глаза от цветов, чтобы увидеть, как все на неё таращатся. особенно чонён, сидящая в этот момент рядом.

наён может сказать им:

— чёрт.

и всё.

 

она пытается прийти в себя, прижимая к лицу мокрое полотенце; ей жарко и всё ещё больно, и горло дерёт ужасно. никто не говорил, что бывает иначе; никто не говорил, что это всегда застаёт врасплох. наён сбежала от девочек в уборную, чтобы ничего не объяснять. не то чтобы наён до конца понимала сама, но как есть, да? назад пути нет, только наружу.

и наён надеется, что за ней никого не посылали, и надеется зря.

— не стыдись этого, ладно? и закрываться от нас не надо—

(стоит ли стыдиться чувств, настолько внезапно вернувшихся, я вас не ждала, ни сегодня, ни завтра, о которых наён упорно забывала последние пару лет? стоит ли стыдиться того, что ей, вообще-то, их не хватало? стоит ли стыдиться той им наён, которая отказалась от всего когда-то сама, думая, что это не для неё? стоит ли? наён не знает).

— чонён, дверь открыта.

— тогда я вхожу.

и наён предстаёт перед ней в белом: лепестков оказалось так много, она даже не стала их стряхивать. совершенно бесполезное занятие: они посыпятся из неё вновь; с каждым разом их будет всё больше и больше, и больше, и больше, и больше, наён в этом уверена — и ей безумно страшно, в чём она никому не признается. ни за что на свете.

чонён подходит ближе, забирает полотенце и снимает с неё лепесток за лепестком.

они остаются в раковине.

— ну что за дела, им наён, а?

— не твои точно.

— давай без? в кого ты вляпалась в этот раз?

— люблю твою тактичность.

— если ничего не спрашивать у тебя напрямую, ты ничего и не скажешь.

единственный человек, способный вытянуть из наён правду, иногда жёстко и не жалея, это чонён, потому что они знают друг друга сто лет, и наён особо не на кого положиться, но даже сейчас, когда чонён ждёт от неё ответа, она не может его взять и озвучить.

ни себе, ни вслух.

всё равно он очевиден.

о чём ей и говорит чонён:

— это ведь мина?

и наён снова душится кашлем: на пол ванной падают лепестки; липнут к её босым ногам. откуда их во мне столько, думает наён, закончатся они скоро или будут мучить всю жизнь. чонён не задаёт ей других вопросов, на самый главный сердце наён уже ответило, пусть долго и упорно молчало до.

наён не давала себе его услышать.

(снова)

чонён покидает её на минуту, чтобы попросить джихё принести им пакеты; позже к ним для уборки подключатся все остальные, и никто не скажет наён ни слова, их обеспокоенных взглядов будет достаточно, но ей-то надо не это, совсем не это, а пока.

чонён возвращается и собирается смести всё в пакет, как замечает—

— а этот жёлтый.

и трогает один торчащий возле шеи, от чего наён передёргивает, и она наконец-то чувствует, как из груди медленно-медленно прорастают цветы её любви.

 

они встречались, много шутили о том, что можно быть и нецветущими, ведь они обе не цвели, и наён надеялась, что так будет всегда, что так и суждено. она верила во всё, но не верила, что для неё есть кто-то ещё, кроме. мина ничего по этому поводу обычно не говорила, и не то чтобы они часто это обсуждали.

разве обязательно превращаться в ходячий сад, чтобы всё было настоящим?

нет, это подтверждение _чего-то_ и не более.

(правда?)

они встречались, много шутили — и наён всё устраивало; она не ждала, когда же прорастёт хоть что-нибудь, она не ждала, но. позже. мина зацвела первой, красиво, молча, как могла только она одна, а наён — нет. они не зацвели одновременно, не зацвели _вместе_ , и наён не знала, злило её это или добивало. ей хотелось кричать и выть: от несправедливости и такой судьбы, если это была именно она; от того, что наён не заметила, как мина, наверное, полюбила кого-то другого — кого должна была — и не её.

она ничего не выясняла и не спрашивала тоже: цветов мины, боящихся расти, слишком нежных и хрупких, было достаточно. и наён просто собрала вещи, и ушла.

она думала: неужели всё это было ложью.

думала: разве меня было мало.

и: я никогда не была тебе нужна?

(и никогда не буду)

наён ушла, чтобы никому не было больно, хотя стало только больнее; наён ушла сама — и это казалось правильным решением, но она до сих пор помнит, как мина на неё смотрела. ей всегда было сложно до конца понять, что мина чувствовала (с ней и вообще), но видеть её такой — растерянной и как будто преданной — было невыносимо.

лепестки мины опадали, стебли вяли и устало тянулись к земле (к наён), в них не было жизни, и если бы наён тогда обратила внимание, она бы поняла — и всё было бы по-другому. или не было, или было бы, или нет. нельзя сказать наверняка.

мина позволила ей уйти.

бороться никто ни за что не стал.

на этом всё.

 

сейчас наён живёт у чонён, больше ей негде, и это ещё хуже, чем жить одной.

нет ни дня, чтобы чонён её не доставала, это же ю чонён, и не напоминала о том, что наён и так забыть не может. шутки вроде «подстриги свою клумбу, тебя не видно» доводят её до слёз, но слёзы не текут. наён не справляется: ни с собой, ни с тем, что из неё растёт. на любовь это не похоже: всего-то цветы. жалкие, несчастные. как наён.

она часто кашляет, без остановки, пока не охрипнет, засыпая квартиру чонён своим дурацким горем. наён старается всё убрать до её прихода, но что-то обязательно остаётся — и чонён убирает вместо неё, не задавая вопросов. они бесят друг друга, но даже такая забота чонён — через подколы — нужна ей. иначе она развалится на части, что получается у наён очень даже не плохо, но стебли оплетают её, собирая обратно.

плачь, боли, делай, что хочешь.

мы будем с тобой всегда, мина — нет, мы — да.

наён не плачет, но болит. цветя. пышно, отчаянно, пряча саму себя.

 _подстриги свою клумбу_ —

и наён обрезает, завивающиеся у шеи, стебли, листья, нераскрывшиеся ещё бутоны жёлтого, чтобы они её не удушили; и на руках, чтобы носить нормальную одежду. что-то вроде медитации: брать утром ножницы и отсекать лишнее. всё это — безнадёга? любовь? ненависть? порой это одно и то же — появится опять, нарастёт новым слоем, новой чёртовой клумбой, чтобы наён помнила. как она ушла. и что ей не к кому теперь идти.

 

иногда, по ночам, наён наблюдает за тем, как её цветы пытаются расти. в темноте. ослепляя её жёлтым. медленно, неуверенно, дрожа. они не знают, куда им расти, и они растут во все стороны. они нравятся наён цветом — и не нравятся всем остальным.

лепестки, которые она срывает сама, чтобы лучше рассмотреть, умирают у неё в ладонях, а те, что ранят горло, нет. они разные, словно не её, словно болит наён чужой болью. она успела передумать всё на свете, но прийти хоть к какому-то выводу и понять, в конце концов, что к чему, наён не может.

её цветы тянутся: вверх, вниз, назад к её груди и шее;

они оплетают: руки — снаружи, сердце — внутри;

они ищут, но никого, кроме наён, не находят.

 

ничего необычного, всё то же самое, что и месяц до: наён метёт лепестки в совок; их на полу ещё столько — до возвращения чонён ей не хватит времени, чтобы убрать все до единого. у неё до сих пор слезятся от продолжительного кашля глаза, и во рту как будто что-то разбили. крови нет — и то хорошо. наён едва держится на ногах, она вымотана: работой, всем днём, собой, _этим_ , но ей правда надо убрать. чонён не стоит видеть её такой и тем более в окружении сада, от которого хочется поскорей избавиться. всё равно он останется в ней. наён чувствует, как новые тонкие стебли пробиваются из сердца, как они сжимают его в своей клетке; ей по-прежнему нечем дышать, и всё болит, и болит, и болит, и болит, и болит.

время идёт, а боль не уходит.

засиделась в гостях.

наён упрямо делает вид, что в порядке: это помогает на час-два, в компании друзей, рядом с чонён; это помогает, потому что наён, конечно, убеждает себя в этом.

несмотря ни на что, я в порядке.

в порядке, в порядке, в порядке.

а потом она заходится в очередном, в этот раз слишком сильном, приступе кашля: лепестки сыпятся и сыпятся; липнут к коже, к одежде; забивают наён горло; слёзы текут по щекам, капают на бутоны дождём, утром будет роса. вся уборка насмарку, единственное, о чём думает наён. руки трясёт, колени тоже, но она крепко сжимает веник и совок и метёт, и метёт, и метёт. лепестки везде: пол устелен ими. одним сплошным ковром. чонён как-то говорила: да включи ты пылесос, с ним быстрее. это абсурдно, противно и смешно.

и наён хочет всё-таки его использовать, сдерживать при этом нервный смех куда сложнее, чем чёртовы цветы, им нет конца, как чонён уже стоит напротив. наён не станет оправдываться, шутить тоже, это не в её духе, но ей тошно от того, что она так слаба.

чонён, без каких-либо комментариев, просто идёт к ней и обнимает. наён вся — с головы до пят — в лепестках, белых изнутри, жёлтых из сердца, но чонён плевать — и наён почти готова разрыдаться. от бессилия; от того, как сильно она себя и только себя ненавидит.

чонён не спрашивает, поэтому наён лжёт первой:

— я в порядке.

— да, конечно.

и не спорит, что на неё совсем не похоже.

позже чонён убирает гостиную в одиночку, не подпуская наён ни к чему, рассказывает, как прошёл день и невзначай добавляет то, чего наён не ожидала услышать:

— мы завтра собираемся у джихё.

— а я никуда не собираюсь.

чонён пропускает её слова мимо ушей:

— мина тоже будет.

от одного этого имени наён вот-вот начнёт задыхаться кашлем — и она кашляет, громко, долго, пока облегчённо не выдыхает. всего один. лепесток. он падает ей в руки.

— это прекратится.

— нет.

— да.

— нет.

— неужели ты так и не поняла?

— что тут понимать? я всё равно—

не для неё.

чонён почему-то смотрит с такой обидой и злостью, и печалью, и наён хочется спрятаться. накрыться одеялом цветов и удушиться. тогда всё, наверное, закончится. продолжаться нечему. рано или поздно, не важно, что всё это значит, оно убьёт её и так.

— когда ты наконец-то дашь себе шанс?

— какой ещё шанс?

— мина ведь—

— нет, у неё же белые—

и наён как раз смотрит на лепесток, она всё ещё держит его между пальцами, и до неё, _господи_ , доходит. может, не так, как должно. может, слишком (для них обеих) поздно, но.

чонён говорит:

— приходи завтра.

приходи.

 

наён сомневается до последнего.

ей ничего из этого не нужно: ни встреча с друзьями, ни веселье. наён сомневается и приходит. наперекор всему и самой себе в первую очередь. из неё не вышло ни единого лепестка со вчерашнего вечера; в груди сдавливало и не более, так что наён решила, что выдержит, но у неё нет ни на что настроения. попав в квартиру, наён старается исчезнуть из виду, людей полно, её никто не заметит. в любой другой день она бы уже зажигала с саной, в любой другой — но не в этот.

наён ищет глазами мину и не находит, как не находили и цветы. всё это время. она видит: стебли куда-то тянутся. в одном направлении. она видит — и не спешит. ей страшно, даже страшнее, чем когда она едва не задохнулась впервые. тоже. у джихё.

наён забивается в угол дивана, достаёт телефон, чтобы казаться занятой, и тут из кухни кричит чонён:

— спросите у мины, будет ли она торт.

— и где она?

— вроде на балконе.

никто не подрывается.

все взгляды обращены к наён.

— издеваетесь, что ли?

получая в ответ полный игнор, она вздыхает и на негнущихся ногах идёт на балкон.

они не виделись. сколько? наён перестала считать (да, она считала), и всё это как дурацкий сон, из него нет выхода. наён открывает дверь, переступает порог и застывает на полпути. мина, конечно, стоит к ней спиной; у неё волосы короче, наён их такими не помнит; скорей всего, она здесь уже давно, даже наён видно, как сильно мина продрогла. она берёт со стула плед и молча накидывает его мине на плечи, и становится рядом. наён без понятия, что говорить и надо ли это. им. мина смотрит на неё краем глаза, удивляется, но тоже молчит.

никаких приветов.

они никогда не понимали друг друга, если кто-то из них молчал.

сейчас они молчат обе.

пока мина не начинает кашлять. ветер уносит все лепестки с собой; у мины в руках остаётся один. всегда остаётся один. и он жёлтый. как цветы, что растут из наён.

— мина.

— всё в порядке.

— я лгала так пару лет, не лги мне о том же.

— а что тогда говорить?

— я не знаю.

мина кутается в плед; наён замечает, как сияют её белые — белоснежные — бутоны, раскрывшиеся сразу после того, как прекратился кашель. что-то в наён просит: прикоснись к ним. прикоснись. к нам. наён натурально колотит от страха и вернувшейся боли.

не то чтобы она уходила.

она не уйдёт.

— знаешь, я часто прокручиваю в голове тот день, когда ты ушла.

— я не должна была.

— и да, и нет.

— мина, я—

— у меня не получалось тебе сопротивляться, я не особо и хотела, это же ты, тем более если им наён что-то решила сама, её никто не остановит — и я дала тебе уйти. может, если бы я была настойчивее или хоть немного смелее, я бы тебе всё объяснила. может, ты бы меня выслушала. и мы были бы не здесь, а вместе. дома.

— тогда почему ты не пошла за мной? и не приходила до сих пор.

— вряд ли бы ты поверила, что никого другого никогда не было.

наён не знает, хочется ли ей плакать по-настоящему. она забыла, как это.

но, вообще-то, наён плачет. тихо, незаметно.

мина вытирает ей слёзы кончиками пальцев, улыбаясь и по-прежнему любя. только её одну. сейчас и всегда. и наён душат не цветы и даже не страх. она накрывает руку мины своей, целует в центр ладони, прижимает потом к щеке, и они просто стоят. в тишине.

и стебли на их запястьях наконец-то друг друга находят. осторожно соприкасаясь, будто заново знакомясь вместо них. они переплетаются — и наён не нужны никакие подтверждения того, что она чувствует, и что чувствует мина (в ответ).

 

— я чего пришла. ты торт будешь?

мина смеётся.

(и наён любит её в этот момент ещё сильнее, чем могла когда-то)

— буду.


End file.
